Sands of Time Bring Me to Life
by DarkQueenofShair
Summary: thru time she escaped death,on deaths door she screams SANCTUARY. falling in to the floor in the great hall,her lifes blood running down her face and hands. who is she? How is Harry, Hermione and Snape involved?
1. Dear readers

Dear Readers,  
  
The title of this new Fan fic is a working title any suggests from you can be sent to Darkqueenofshiar@yahoo.com . This is not intended as a song fic, but there will be a song with every chapter . The music is something that is gonging on in the back like in the movies, lets just my story soundtrack (corny I know). This is a time turner fic I've been brain storming this one since the completion of The Prophecy of the phoenix. I'm at this time not going to give away the ship. So for now this will be posted under Hermione and all characters. I am writing this with out a beta so before you read it , I will apologize for spelling or grammar. I do not own any of the characters of this fic, they belong to J.K. Rowlings, everything I write pales in comparison to hers. The music is from Evanescence their album hits stores in March. The first two songs can be heard on the Daredevil sound track. Great movie I recommend seeing it. I picked the songs for each chapter as I wrote it listen to those songs . Read and Review, flame if you want. I'll try to get two chapters up at a time but it may not be an every night thing.  
  
Dark Queen =) 


	2. Bring me to Life

Lighting flashed a crossed the battleground that Hogwarts had become. The wind slamming into the lone woman, as she rushed for the safety of the school. Bodies of her loved ones, friends and family covered the ground, and her own blood ran down her face. For her child she must reach the school. Her husband screams played over and over in her head as he screams at her to run. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she was struck in the back with the cruciatus curse, clutching her daughter to her chest with one arm her other struck out in front of her to keep her from hitting the steps hard. Willing herself to her feet as the blood begins to run freely from her head and now her arm she climbs the stairs slamming into the great wood door. She can hear him climbing the stairs behind her, his evil presence send a shiver down her spine; her tears are mingling with blood, the bitter taste of death in her mouth.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my sprit sleeping  
  
Somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
"You have nowhere to run girl, you and the child will die. There's no one left to save you, he's dead girl." he sneered  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
She can feel the rage and despair grip her, slamming into the door with her hurt arm, she can feel it splinter, fear has blinded her to the pain, she had to get away. Finally the door gave beneath her weight. Stumbling into the hall she quickly ran for the great hall, once there she could find away to escapes. Just as she reached the door to the great hall another curse hit her in the back, staggering against it she slid to the floor.  
  
"Now it ends girl you will both die." He said raising his wand to send the killing curse at her and her child.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch  
  
Without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
Weakly raising her arm up to the object around her neck, grasping it in her hand and clutching the crying baby to her she begins to turn it, her grip becoming firmer on the time turner as she turns it blood begins to run down her arm as she closes her hand completely on the time turner sand mingling with her blood. Looking up into the cold eyes of Voldemort she smiles as she feels the pull of time ripping at her.  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Thunder shakes the foundation of the school as the Dark Lord screams out the killing curse, and the young woman closes her eyes to the blinding green light as sands of time rip her thru it.  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more  
  
Bring me to life. 


	3. My Immortal

(Present Day : Hogwarts: Great Hall)  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall walked around the head tables just finishing with that years sorting, taking her seat among the other teachers, a loud crash of lighting struck across the enchanted ceiling causing everyone to jump.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
Raising his hand Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts arose to give the begin of the year speech.  
  
"I would like to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts. A reminder to all the forbidden forest is off limits to all. Third years and up will continue to have Hogsmeade weekend, but I stress stay in groups at all times. With that let the feast begin." Albus said clapping his hands together, food appearing in front of the students.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Sitting down Albus couldn't shake the feeling something was about to happen.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
"Severus, Minerva, I have an uneasy feeling keep an eye on your house's." the headmaster said looking from one table to were Harry and his friends were sitting to where Draco and his friends were .  
  
Both teachers both looking at the headmaster and then to there tables replied "yes headmaster".  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating life  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
The students unaware of the tenseness that had taken control over the head table sat in bliss talking among themselves about their summers. Unaware that in just three short years their lives would be destroyed by the Dark Lord.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
The tension would not leave the headmaster as he rose and began to walk around the hall to talk to a few students as had become his habit in the last three years. Just as he walked toward the Gryffindor table the great hall doors were thrown open.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
Just as the person stumbled thru the door and feel to there knees its scream filled the great hall. "S..a..n..c..t..u..a..r..y.." tears streaming down her face along with her life's blood she cries out "Sanctuary please Albus".  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me 


	4. Whisper

Albus Dumbledore rushed to the fallen woman, followed by Severus and Minerva. Kneeling in front of the young woman and lifting her chin so he could look into her face, Albus felt the cold chill of sorrow rip thru him as he looked into the eyes of one of his students. Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drive me  
  
"Severus quickly we must get her to Poppy." He said with out looking at the young man.  
  
Into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away  
  
The head master was unaware of the students as they were either crying or screaming. He couldn't take his eyes of the young woman in front of him, his greatest student mind, covered in her life's blood, barley clinging onto life. When a silent crying began to become a loud roaring sob, Albus looked at the blanket she clutched in her arms, pulling the blanket away from the young woman Albus screamed " Minerva".  
  
Minerva rushed to the headmaster to see Hermione Granger clutching a child covered in blood. "Oh dear god." She said taken the child and rushing out of the great hall followed by Severus who was caring the young woman.  
  
Turning to the student Albus raised his hands to silent them. "Please calm down everything will be fine, finish your dinners and then return to your common rooms. Miss Granger, if you will come with me please".  
  
Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
Looking at her friends quickly Hermione hurried after the Headmaster. The headmaster and Hermione walked to the infirmary in quiet. When reaching the door the headmaster stopped and placed a hand on the young girls shoulder. "Miss Granger what you see in here must stay in this ward, I'm afraid until we know what has happened you can not tell anyone."  
  
"Headmaster why am I here and not Harry" Hermione asked not sure why the headmaster would want her here and not Harry if it had something to do with Voldemort.  
  
"Because Miss Granger that woman is your future self." The headmaster said as they walked in the infirmary and closed the door behind them.  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know  
  
That there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be  
  
Blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away  
Hermione suddenly felt weak and sick. The room was busy with Poppy rushing around between the woman and a baby. Hermione couldn't move she felt like she was glued to the floor, like her legs had become lead. Her eyes glue to the baby and her heart felt like it would be ripped out by its crying. Slowly walking over to the baby lying next to where her head of house was standing she reached out and touched it small face. Tears falling down her face as a sense of rightness and peace seemed to pull thru her heart. The baby seemed to sense her presence and got quiet and opened its eyes and looked at her then quietly went to sleep. "Cassie" Hermione whispered.  
  
Minerva looked at her student then to the child and said, " How do you know her name"  
  
"She is my child, professor I can feel it in my very soul, her name is echoing thru me." Hermione said with out looking at her professor. Nodding her understanding Minerva walked over to where Albus and Severus stood waiting for Poppy to tell them how the older Hermione Granger was doing. Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
Severus looked at the woman who lay on the bed as Poppy cleaned and healed her wounds as best she could. Hearing a soft lullaby Severus turned his head to were the baby was and saw the student Hermione Granger singing to the child. Turning from her it was too much for him to bare, if he had any doubts before he knew know that she would never love him, as he loved her. There she stands holding his child, their child. Harry Potters child. Severus heart felt like it was breaking into a thousand pieces. He didn't understand how he had thought no hoped she would love him. Turning back to the woman laying in the bed he couldn't help but see the beautiful woman she was going to become. What had happened in the future that she would risk going back thru time with her child as badly injured as she was. Severus was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of his name being whispered.  
  
"Severus" she called.  
  
Moving closer to the bed Severus Snape took her hand in his and whispered " Shhh your safe now rest, Miss Granger."  
  
Slowly opening her eyes she looked at Severus Snape and smiled sadly. " You haven't called me Miss Granger in over two years".  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me  
  
Shall I give in  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
  
I rise to meet my end  
  
"What year have I come back too?" she asked weakly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey rushed to her patient's side "I must insist that you rest my dear, your injuries are to grave"  
  
Looking at the medawitch that had become a dear friend in her own time she said "Its alright Poppy , I know I am going to die, I feel death calling me but there are things that must be said."  
  
Looking around her eyes fell on her younger self-holding her child. Feeling a great relief filling her she called to herself "Hermione bring her here please."  
  
Hearing her name coming from her future self Hermione Granger carried her baby to her.  
  
The four Adults watched sadly as Hermione laid the baby next to her dieing future self.  
  
Looking at the Headmaster the future Hermione said "Ron , and Harry they need to be here, I need to see them."  
  
The headmaster just nodded and moved to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder and called the gryffindor common room. Calling their names Albus Dumbledore moved back as Ron followed by Harry emerged from the fireplace.  
  
Looking at the two young men Albus Dumbledore smiled sadly and said " there is someone who needs to talk to you both".  
  
Harry and Ron looked over to ware Hermione and the Professors stood. Walking slowly behind Ron ,Harry couldn't help but feel as if he should turn around and run away from whatever it was, it was as if he knew that whatever it was, was going to break his heart to pieces.  
  
When then reached the bed Ron yelled " oh god Hermione".  
  
Looking at his best friend standing next to Professor Snape Harry refuse to look at the woman in the bed. His heart wouldn't let him.  
  
"Harry look at me please" the voice pleaded.  
  
Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
Harry could feel his heart and soul begin to crumble. " No I can't, I its not possible" Looking at the Hermione of his time and his best friend Harry couldn't bring himself to look at the woman on the bed , her future self, he could feel her dieing it was like if he was dieing with her.  
  
Hermione walked over to her Harry, "Look at her Harry, look at me." She pleaded  
  
Harry moved to the side of the bed and Ron and Hermione moved to the other side. Harry slowly moved his glaze up her legs and body until it rested on her face. Looking into her eyes Harry could feel his legs begin to give from under him tears running down his face. "Mione" he whispered.  
  
The woman laying on the bed looked in the face of her first love, his beautiful green eyes always seemed to touch her soul. Turning to her other side were Ron and her younger self stood she smiled at them and said "Don't ever forget me Ron,"  
  
Ron Weasley begins to silently cry "Never Mione never".  
  
Turning to Hermione she smiled sadly as she motioned with her hand for her to come closer.  
  
Hermione could feel her future self urging her closer ,moving to were Ron had stood a moment early she reached her hands out to grasp her older self's.  
  
Looking at Harry she smiled sadly. "Forgive me" Pulling Hermione closer with her remaining strength, the future Hermione muttered a spell.  
  
Harry could feel his scream being ripped from his body as a force of power engulfed Hermione and her future self. They could hear her screams, Harry , and Ron rushed forward to help their Hermione, but was thrown back from the spell.  
  
As soon as it had begun it was over. Hermione was thrown back from the bed and would have slammed into the floor had Severus not rushed to catch her. Picking her up and moving her to the bed next to were the other Hermione laid Severus looked over to the other bed and discovered it empty except for the child.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes Hermione could feel everything the other had felt. Oh god the pain of what she had gone thru what they all will go thru. Looking for Harry and then Severus, they were both safe. Thank god they were both safe, "Cassie?" she called.  
  
Albus walked over to Hermione and handed her the child. "We have much to talk about child."  
  
Looking from the headmaster then her daughter in her arms and then to Severus Snape and Harry Potter, "Yes Headmaster we do."  
  
All the memories were filling her mind and heart, her baby's birth, her parents death, the battle, memories of her life with Harry and Severus, the two men she loved. 


	5. Haunted

She lay there trying to come to terms with what had just happen and all these feelings that were ripping thru her. She could remember everything that had happen to her future self. Her wedding , her husband's death, the pain she felt ,the despair. It was eating at her, feelings that she had refused to accept were proving to be her future.  
  
long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
still can't find what keeps me here  
  
when all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there  
  
She knew that no matter what happened in the future now, her and her daughter's trip thru time would cause major ripples, she could never let her child go back to that hell they had fled from. Looking across the room to the man who stayed after the headmaster made them all leave, she understood now the secret looks she had caught him sending her so many times  
  
watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
He was her future, her husband to be, she would come to love in the next few years and she would be his saving grace. She could remember Albus telling her that the day she buried him, the day she said her goodbyes. She remembered telling the headmaster that he was hers. Loving him against the odds and loving him even thru the painful event that would bring them together. That cold day in March when she refused to allow them to put him in the ground. She had thrown herself on top of his casket, not wanting to go on with out him. Yet there he was sitting across the room from her drifting off to sleep, she had a second chance.  
  
hunting you I can smell you - alive  
  
your heart pounding in my head  
  
watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
saving me raping me  
  
watching me  
  
She knew that it would be wrong too mess with the future but could she survive the loss of him a second time around. Stopping his death would mean she had to lose one of the two men she loved. Could she choose between them, only time would answer her question. 


End file.
